Talk:Roronoa Zoro/Gallery
Punk Hazard Arc - "First" Outfit And this is why I don't like you guys. You're not making any sense. Luffy and Zoro are wearing their clothes from the Return to SA to FI Arcs. They did not change into anything new, nor is "taking off one's top" considered an actually outfit. Please explain to me why them taking off their clothes considered a DIFFERENT outfit, then.--'NinjaSheik' 17:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "And this is why I don't like you guys." Don't put that here. It's a change in appearance, therefore it is a different outfit. Galaxy9000 (talk) 17:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) An outfit is set of clothes worn together. Zoro is still wearing his kimono. He did not change, did not put anything on. He took off his kimono top and showed his bare chest. Are you going to count every time he takes off his shirt as an "outfit", too?--'NinjaSheik' 17:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes it should be an outfit. You proved my point by saying "An outfit is set of clothes worn together." the set of clothes changed, therefore it is a new outfit. Galaxy9000 (talk) 17:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Some very helpful editing advice, Sheik: When discussing various issues on the wiki, please do not take it as an opportunity to trash our editors, tradtions, and ways of doing things EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. Discuss only the issue at hand without making things personal. As far as this actual isusse: Removing clothing leads to a change in appearance. And a change in appearance is a different outfit. Therefore, the early PH outfits are new outfits. 17:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, when we move disscussion to talk pages, the edits MUST STOP. Continuing to undo the edits while the discussion occurs is a violation of our rules. The pictures stay for now. 17:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I request this edit war to STOP, and let the opposing sides tell their thoughts on here. Otherwise, if this war will drag on, I'll request the admins to lock the page. We wouldn't want that, do we? 17:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) That would be stupid Jade. She's going against the decision we made where we decided to put all apperances in the gallery. Galaxy9000 (talk) 17:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Your decision is not making any logical sense. Stop twisting the definition of the word "outfit". As I put above, an outfit a set of clothing worn together, a "set" meaning various pieces of clothing to make one whole. For example: A pair of jeans and a jacket is an outfit. However, is rolling up the jeans to above your ankles count as a "different" outfit? No, it does not. You're still wearing the same clothes, a a pair of jeans and a jacket. It shouldn't matter what WAY it is worn. Zoro is still wearing his kimono from the previous arcs, therefore it does not count. Are you saying that every time he takes off his kimono top it counts as an new outfit? He did that during his fight at the Fishman Island arc, too. Does Zoro wearing his bandanna also change as new outfit when he wears it in an arc with a new outfit, too, then? Because Zoro also wears his bandanna a lot for a lot of arcs with different outfit. Take his yellow, unzipped jacket as an example. He put his green bandanna during his fight with Kaku.--'NinjaSheik' 18:03, September 8, 2012 (UTC) He took off his robe. He is wearing a different set of clothes. He is wearing a different outfit. Galaxy9000 (talk) 18:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you even reading what I wrote above? The definition of "set" a collection of things that goes together to make a whole. Are you using the word "set" as a verb instead of a noun?--'NinjaSheik' 18:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I did read what you said. He is wearing a different set of clothing. He has his kimono wrapped around his waist. It is a different outfit. Galaxy9000 (talk) 18:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I think you are using the word "set" as a verb, not a noun. The word "set" does have a lot of meaning. As a verb, it can mean many, such as "put down", "decide on", "adjust" or "arrange". The way you're saying that by taking off the top layer of his kimono, you're using the word "set" as a verb, not a noun. As a noun, "set" can mean things like "group or collection" which are brought together by different things or a posture of someone. When using to describe clothes, "set" is used a noun. A set of clothing, meaning pieces of different clothes put together to make an outfit.--'NinjaSheik' 18:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes but once again, it is a different set of clothes. And therefore a different outfit. Oh and I know how nouns and verbs work so stop with the crap. Galaxy9000 (talk) 18:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Even though Zoro took off his top, he is still wearing his kimono. A kimono is a robe, one long piece of fabric. Therefore, a kimono can't be count as a set of clothes because it's actually just a long fabric, not an outfit put from different pieces of clothing. Now if you count together his kimono along with his trousers that is an outfit. Because it is a "set" of clothes. Since Zoro is still wearing both, it is not a different outfit. He didn't change his kimono. He just took off the top layer, it is still on his body. And don't forget, he put it right back on when they reached the cold side of the island.--'NinjaSheik' 18:25, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It is the same set of clothes, yet they are arranged differently. This leads to a different appearance. The the set of clothing worn has been rearranged, leading to a new outfit. Regardess of Zoro's outfit, for Luffy it's the first time we've seen him shirtless after the TS. That is important to note in a picture. This whole "outfit" gallery thing is crap though. It should be outfits and changes in appearance. And merged with the appearance section too... 18:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) So you are using the word "set" as a verb! Not necessarily, no, taking one's top does not count as different outfit. Now, I do agree with you count his coat that he stole and put that over his kimono can automatically changed it to a different outfit. He added a new piece of clothing to his body, therefore, yes, creating a new outfit (but did Zoro took off that coat in the newest chapter). However, I think the main problem is the wording of the caption. Instead of just saying "first out", why not just "shirtless" for them? There is a line between outfit and appearance. Outfit refers to the clothes, appearance refers to how one looks as a whole.--'NinjaSheik' 18:38, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright, Ninja, apparently most of the users on the chat agree with you about the caption. So I changed it to shirtless. Fine with you? 18:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Whatever Ninja. I'm fine with that too. Galaxy9000 (talk) 18:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Fine, just as long as the information is correct. Although "shirtless outfit" sounds weird. And technically, a kimono isn't a shirt. So, maybe "topless" would be a more accurate way to put?--'NinjaSheik' 18:52, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, if a kimono is one piece (pun unintented) then it wouldn't have a top either.... 18:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, my bad. I already changed it to "appearance", though. Topless, shirtless, that is another discussion. I'm fine with whichever one, as they both basically say the same thing. 18:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, the word "topless" does mean "having or leaving the torso uncovered", but they do mean the same thing. But since the wording change, shouldn't caption for the second pic be changed, too? You have take out the "second" out, otherwise, it would look confusing.--'NinjaSheik' 18:58, September 8, 2012 (UTC) But by today's nomenclature, topless more often refers to a woman not wearing anything to cover the chest, while shirtless is used for males in that sense. 03:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Sabaody Archipelago Arc Can someone add an image from the Sabaody Archipelago Arc? Strawhat1 (talk) 16:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC)